gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Maki Baian
Maki Baian, also known as the "The Drunk", is the Head of the Tengen School. He is Gama's first opponent during the Haunt of the Demons in Unabara. He was also the student of Toujou Shungaku. Appearance Maki is a tall thin male with light colored hair that extends past his shoulders and some in a ponytail. He wears a short sleeved jacket over a dark colored short sleeved over shirt, over a black short sleeved under shirt. He also wears light colored pants and sandals. He also carries a naginata and a large jug that he contains alcohal him. Personality Maki is a laid-back person. He has a fondness for alcohol, which earned him the nickname "The Drunk". He also has a desire to make his style the strongest of them all. History 5 years before the start of the story, Maki was challenged to a fight by Eima so that Eima can become well known so that he can get the status as a daimyou. Maki then faces Eima and loses. He then faces Eima 15 more times until Eima decides to follow him. 2 years later, Maki tells Eima that he has decided to the haunt of demons. Plot Introduction Arc Maki is at a temple being challenged to a fight. He quickly kills his opponent and leaves. He then shows up to where Gama is and gives his opinion about the country. When Gama says that he stinks like sake, he tells Gama to leave or he will have to punish him. A bystander the reveals that he is Maki Baian. He then attacks Gama and tells him that it is dangerous within the Huant. He then leaves and thinks about how Gama was able to dodge his attack. He is the surprised when Gama shows up and attacks his with the same technique. Maki then gets serious but stop and leaves when Naoyoshi shows up and reveals that Gama is his vassal. Later the night, Maki is at his lords home drinking, when his lord tells him to stop drinking, Maki tells that is bad to lost his calmness before the tournaments start. Tengen School Arc The night before the tournaments starts, Maki is in a small temple giving his students a speech about their dream. When their lord comesin the temple, He tells his lord that its dangerous their. He then listens as his lord tells him that the Ogame School only sent one person for the tournament. When the tournament starts, he is surprised when Gama shows up outside the temple. He then losts an eye when Gama rushes into the temple and attacks him. He then quickly collects himself and watch as Gama takes out another one of his students. When Gama is going to take out another one of his students, Maki quickly intervenes and stops him. He then compliments Gama on his skills and tells him that all three of them will charge at Gama. He then attacks Gama, with Eima and Hiyoshi at the same time. When Gama dodges it, He thinks that a simple tactics won't work and tells Eima and Hiyoshi that they are going to use renge. Maki then attacks Gama and throws his off balance. Then after Eima and Hiyoshi attack Gama, Maki going in for the finisher, but misses. Maki then gets excited and wants to fight Gama one on one but Eima stops him. He then watches as Eima and Hiyoshi attacks Gama, but is surprised when Gama kills Hiyoshi and charges at him with Hiyoshi's body. Maki then counters Gama's charge and attack him but Gama blocks it. He then backs off but Gama closes the distance and slashs. He then tries to attacks Gama again but Gama dodges and kills him. Before Maki dies, He tells Gama that he enjoyed his fight with him. Maki then falls to the ground and dies. Abilities Maki is a skilled user of the Naginata. He has shown greet speed that his oppoent doesn't eve see his attacks. Weapons *Baian's Bisento: Baian's Bisento has a black shatft and the blade is curved with a thick white edge and a black backside Techniques. Swallow: A skilled mixing of slicing and trusting. An attack that trusts in the interval when you start losing speed. Tengen Style Secret Technique "Renge": *First Flower "Tsubaki": Maki attacks first by making his opponent believe that he has over extended his Naginata, then swippes the legs with his back of the naginata causing them top land on his back. *Second Flower "Botan": Eima and Hiyoshi then attack with a cross attack which can break a sword and pushes the opponent back. *Third Flower "Kuchinashi": Maki then finish up with a slash that goes from down to up. Battles Past *Maki Baian vs. Yakushiji Eima (Multiply Times)(Win) *Maki Baian vs. the Ikkou School (Win) Present *Maki Baian vs. Unnamed Swordmen (Win) *Maki Baian and the Tengen School vs. Gama Kurogane (Defeated) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tengen School Category:Decease